Eyes of Lonliness
by Spicey-Muffin
Summary: **X-2 spoilers** Scott looks back his and Jean's life together. *songfic*


A/N: Okay I own nothing! X-men belongs to Marvel and The song to Jars of Clay. BUT I do own my own fluffy mind and way too much suga around my house, Resluting in this Story!   
  
Summery: Scott looks back on the Day he proposed to Jean, now that she's gone.  
  
Eyes of Loneliness  
  
Our Highschool years...  
  
Scott looked through the flowers, trying to pick the perfect bunch for Jean. He tried to ignore the looks of other shoppers; their looks thanks to the red-tinted visor he wore.  
  
'Got to see if the Professor can make something a little less conspicuious..' He thought, with a thoughtful glance at some voliets. 'Like sunglasses?'  
  
He scoped around the store, until a a bunch of white roses caught his eye.   
  
'Roses...Perfect.'  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
He picked her up some flowers on a Sunday afternoon  
  
Sat out on the porch swing underneath the crescent moon  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"Oh Scott! Their Lovely!" Jean Buried her face into the soft white petals, "Thank you." She kissed his cheek softly, making Scott's ears turn light-pink.  
  
'I'll never get used to her loving me...' he thought with a sheepish smile, 'She's too perfect.'  
  
"Jean... their just Roses." He said rubbing his neak nervously.  
  
"Yes, but they came from you, which made them absolutly perfect." She said hugging him around the neak.   
  
Scott ears turned pinker, but he didn't say anything. He just guided her from the back porch to the swing in the garden, underneath the open night sky.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
A lifetime seemed to pass staring at the skies  
  
And on the swing he gave her the ring  
  
There were tears in her eyes  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Jean leaned against Scott's chest, just content with being near him. Scott ran his hand through Jean's firey red hair, trying to gather the courage to say what he wanted to say.   
  
Jean looked surprised as Scott pushed her lightly so he could sit up.  
  
"Jean? I want to... a-ask-" as he caught her grey eyes, he couldn't finsh his words. He simply held out the ring.   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
I pray I'm not alone in my dreams about forever  
  
That you and I could become one and always be together  
  
We'd grow old and wise through all the days  
  
For worse or for better  
  
And I'll be true beside you  
  
Now more than ever  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
"I don't know why you would pick me, but I know why I'd pick you. Your perfect... maybe too perfect for me, b-but maybe I could-"  
  
Jean silenced him with a kiss. 'Hush...' her mind's voice echo throughout his mind. 'I love you.'  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
My time flies, but we'll fly farther  
  
Into the night where the eyes of loneliness can never bother  
  
All the dreams of together  
  
Uneclipsed by never never  
  
My time flies  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
But we'll fly farther  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Scott sent daggers at Logan through his copper-red sunglasses, even though the stocky man couldn't see them.  
  
"You gonna tell me to say away from your girl?"  
  
Scott gave a pert smile, "If I had to do that, she wouldn't be my girl..."  
  
"I guess you have nothing to worry about then do you... Cyclops?" he spit out the last word with mockery.  
  
'You idoit, Of corse I have to worry.' he thought angerly, "I had to worry ever since I asked her out the frist time, always worring someone more perfect would ask and she'd accept. She's My angel, and no Wolverine is going to take her away.'  
  
As Scott left the room he turned, "Oh and Logan... Stay away from my Girl."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
These years have ridden off into the sunset  
  
The tears that we have cried have overflown  
  
And here we are counting scars  
  
Wounds of life's unending upsets  
  
You with me, and I with you, and I will never forget...  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Scott looked through the flowers, trying to pick the perfect bunch for Jean's Grave. He ignored the looks of other shoppers; remebering only Jean's happiness the night he had asked.  
  
He didn't look as long that night. The Roses... this time red. Red for loss, for pain, for her life so lovingly given.  
  
"These please..." he said to the flower girl.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
He picked her up some flowers on a Sunday afternoon  
  
Road the greyhound bus past the house they used to swoon  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
He wouldn't take the jet, even if Ororo had offered to take him, herself. He couldn't bring himself to look into their eyes anymore. Ororo's, Xavier's, Rogue's, even Logan's showed pity.  
  
Pity... for him.  
  
All of their eyes showed sarrow.  
  
Sarrow... for Jean.  
  
He gave the smallest of nods to the bus driver and he let him off at Alakli Lake. He walked through the woods, Roses in one hand, the other empty.  
  
Jean...  
  
Her words still rang through his head, he knew her last thoughts were of the others. Her kids, her friends, Logan... But she had promised that she still loved him. That she would never forget anything of him. Her thoughts were for them, but her words...for him.  
  
'I'll never get used to her loving me...' he thought treaking though the woods, 'Now I'll have forever to dwell on it... alone.'  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
He knelt beside the grave hung his head a teardrop fell  
  
On the stone the epitaph shown the words he knew so well...  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
Rain began to pour, making up for the tears that disapeared when they came in contact with his gift. He simply stared at the marble stone they left in Memory of Jean, kneeing in the mud.  
  
Memories flooded in:  
  
"Jean... their just Roses."   
  
"Yes, but they came from you, which made them absolutly perfect."  
  
~Jean, please don't be gone...~  
  
"Scott?" Jean's voice, light and faraway floated into his mind, "My you look handsome tonight..."  
  
"So do you Mrs. Summers..."  
  
~Please come back...~ he thought out, missing the sound of her voice, her touch, her eyes.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
My time flies but we'll fly farther  
  
Into the night where the eyes of loneliness can never bother  
  
All the dreams of together  
  
Uneclipsed by never never  
  
My time flies  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
But we'll fly farther   
  
___________________________________________________  
  
As Scott lay the roses by the stone, he saw things of love from the others: Bobby's iced flowers, Logan's carvings, Storm's violets, and Rogue's figures of angels. He shook his head,   
  
"You were loved Jean..."  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
My time flies but we'll fly farther  
  
Into the night where the eyes of loneliness can never bother...  
  
My time flies  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
But we'll fly farther  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
As Scott walked away, he could swear he heard Jean's metal voice echo through his head,   
  
'Scott? Is that you? ' Scott looked around despertly, 'I love you...'  
  
When nothing else was said, Scott threw a rock into the lake with a yell, and went off.  
  
A small glimmer came up to where the rock landed, and over the lake came a phenoix's song.  
  
___________________________________________________  
  
But We'll fly farther...  
  
___________________________________________________ 


End file.
